Revised - A New Future: Part I
by HoshinoKaabii13
Summary: The senshi come from seeing a movie and a youma comes out and ruins the day. But, just when they start to have a hard time, the pharaoh appears. A revised version of A New Future… Again, I Am So Sorry!


A New Future - Part I – Chapter 1: A Pink Rabbit Returns

**All Characters Belong to their respective owners!**

"Oi! Odango-atama! Stop dragging yourself!"

"Rei… you have no idea how tired I am."

"Usagi, you always say that! So, just stop saying that! Now, hurry up so we can go to the movies."

The blonde haired girl looked up and Rei sighed in annoyance, "You look like you only had an hour of sleep."

"I feel like it…"

"Sure you do. I think I'll have to tell Minako to get all but your ticket, because I'm not waiting for you."

"You're mean, Rei!"

"If you can talk back to me then you have enough energy to walk."

"Rei… I'd yell at you, but I am too tired."

"Oh ho ho, are you, Odango-atama? Well, I'll see you later, because I think I'll go on ahead."

The raven haired girl started to march away when she suddenly heard a thump. Turning around swiftly, she looked to see a familiar pink haired girl and a pale pink cat on the blonde.

"Chibiusa? Why are you here?"

"Thanks Rei, you really care for me," the blue eyed girl sobbed under the weight of the small child.

"Oh, hi, mama!" the pink haired child chirped happily while getting off of the older girl.

"Chibiusa! What does Neo Queen Serenity want you to do now? Or is the future in danger, somehow?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Neo Queen Serenity told me to give you this!"

The small child held out an envelope that had pink hearts and pink crescent Moons. The blonde accepted it carefully and opened it up slowly.

"Come on! I don't know why I'm here either, so tell me!"

"It says, 'Hello, Usagi! I'm sorry to be sending Chibi-' Wait, who's Chibiusa?"

"Me! I don't know where or how, but all of you started calling me that!"

"Oh… Well, it says, "…Chibiusa to the past again. I promise she won't be much of a nuisance! There was some strange thing that happened to Chibiusa's super transformation and it reverted back into her first transformation.

So, I believe that going to the past would be best for her. I know that all the youma attacks have diminished greatly, so I have a gift included in this letter.

It is called Sennen Samon. Just focus on of the Senshi's attacks into the gem and a youma of that power will appear. Be warned, if Chibiusa fights her own power at such a low transformation, it'll be hard to overcome.

Thank you, and I am sorry if I am burdening you, Chibiusa has been taught manners however. As soon as she enters her Super Transformation, send her back and wait for her to return.

Best of luck,

Neo Queen Serenity.'"

The page had a golden crescent moon at the end with a bunny and a heart.

"Well, that crystal sounds like it'll be useful. Interesting name for the gem, though. Rini, what'd the gem come from, though?"

"Oh, Diana, is it fine to tell that?"

"Small Lady, as long as nothing of the future is revealed about anyone or anything, then yes."

"Oh, alright! Its a gift from Princess Kakyuu! She said that she found it while traveling a few galaxies."

"Oh, so Princess Kakyuu and the Starlight are fine then! That's great!"

"Well, Your Highness, you made the wish for everything to be alright, and most things are. The senshi the Shadow Galactia killed are back, though their planets are sadly not. They're currently traveling around from planet to planet. Helping. Some of them are in groups."

"That's good to know they're taking it easy."

Before another conversation could be bought up, there was a small beep which the violet eyed girl answered.

"Rei!" it was a loud voice that hung on the 'i'.

"Minako…"

"You are late! The movie's gonna start in five minutes!"

Rei sighed before replying, "Go on in. We won't be there for a while and I'm sure Odango-atama will want to get snacks."

"Rei!" the cerulean eyed girl gasped.

"Oh, well. Do you have the money though? 'Cause I said not to bring money, so…"

"Minako, its fine. I brought some just in case. Go on ahead."

"Well, OK, but don't be too late! Oh, and the movie is Oblivion Island."

"Ah, that 3DGC animated movie? Alright."

"See ya!"

The blonde hurriedly hung up, leaving the raven haired priestess looking at the black communicator annoyed.

"Odango-atama, Rini, hurry up! I don't want to be too late for this movie! If either one of you don't hurry, then neither of you will gat a snack!"

"You wouldn't, Rei!"

"Oh, yes, Usagi! Now, will you hurry up or not?"

"Fine!" the blonde quickly walked up to her friend and kept pace with her hot headed friend while Chibiusa followed carefully, while quietly conversing with the small cat.

"Diana, did we appear in the correct timeline?"

"Of course, Small Lady. Do you doubt Sailor Pluto?"

"Eh, I just… Mama in the past is quite different. So doesn't seem as elegant and grown up like in the 30th century."

"Small Lady, your mother is still in need of time to grow up. She's young, and is still in need of life experience. You just need to wait."

"Alright, Diana. What about Daddy?"

The kitten smiled dryly, "Chibiusa, remember what her Majesty always said. 'In time, sweet Chibiusa.' So, just wait. But, you must remember that you must not let loose any information of the future until the Millennium World is done. So you must remain quiet and agree to what her Majesty said."

"Humph, what a stupid, fake future that was played on mama and her guardians. They didn't even question Rini's red eyes and pink hair."

"Small Lady, you must live those fact for now. But, you also need ti remained focused of the task at hand."

"Alright, Diana. I will."

Chibiusa looked up and quickly ran towards the two taller girls who were practically running.

"H-hey! Wait up! I'm not tall like you two!"

"R-Chibiusa, come on!" the older blonde stopped and picked up the future child and ran off with the cotton candy haired princess.

The five girls, man, and child exited the theater, with three of them lightly fighting with each other.

"Rei, just stop! I tried! But, I can't wake up right when its so early!"

The priestess scoffed, "Sure. Rini, what time does Neo Queen Serenity wake up?"

"One; its Chibiusa, and two; mama wakes up at ten in the morning on normal days and on busy days she wakes at six in the morning," the cotton candy haired child said a bit sharply.

"See, Usagi! You need to get better with your habits!"

"May I just put in that Neo Queen Serenity never lost her love for sweets?"

"That's good to know!" the blonde chirped.

"Hey, you three need to stop fighting. So, what's the deal with Rini coming back?" Minako asked, effectively interrupting the small quarrel.

"Oh, Neo Queen Serenity said that she sent Chibiusa back because her Eternal transformation changed back to her first. She also says that she likes being called Chibiusa."

"Chibiusa as in, Tiny Usagi?" the blue haired genius asked curiously.

"Yeah. You guys suddenly saw me that way because of how mature I became," the future princess explained.

"That makes sense, actually. You matured greatly alongside Usagi," the chess player thought aloud.

"Yeah. You two really did change a lot together!" Makoto smiled.

The group walked down the pathway and talked with each other.

Not long, there was a small crowd of people, making the group stop and walk over to view it.

"Hey, Ami, are there any events that are coming up?" the long blonde asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you might've seen it on a poster at the library or something!" Minako exclaimed.

"Hey, that guy looks familiar, a bit…" Usagi trailed.

"Oh, I've seen that boy while researching on the library computers!" Ami suddenly piped up.

"Oh, I remember! The arcade had a poster of that boy… it said something about a card game."

There was a circle and the girls were jumping to get a look while Mamoru just stood there looking at the boy.

While the girls kept jumping, Chibiusa was also hopping. After a few tries, though, she stopped and looked at Mamoru who looked a bit pale. The small child suddenly had an idea that sparked.

"Hey, Mamo-chan! Can I get on your shoulders? Please!" she begged sweetly.

The older man looked at her a bit surprised but silently took her up on his shoulders with Diana perched on the girl's shoulder.

The future princess looked at the opening in the circle and saw a boy with wild hair and violet-red eyes.

"Small Lady, you mustn't let yourself go too much," the cat whispered.

"I know."

"Usagi!" the four girls exclaimed as she started to crawl into the circle of people.

"I wanna see!" the girl whined as she git her pale blue dress dirty.

The girls looked at each other worriedly before noticing Minako crawl under and following her blonde look-alike into the crowd.

The three sighed and stayed behind.

"This reminds me of something…" Makoto started lightly.

The priestess' eyes widened at those words, "The Three Lights! If this is anything like that-"

The other two got the idea and looked at Mamoru to see him placing the child down gently.

"Hey, girls, I'm feeling a bit bad. I think I'll go on home. Uh, tell Usagi that I love her."

The three watched the older man walk away slowly.

"What happens if Usagi falls for another again?"

"We'll have to watch her carefully."

Usagi crawled through and stood up in front of the crowd to see the same boy she had seen on the poster.

"Who is that, Usagi?"

Minako popped up next to her, with her own lavender skirt covered in dirt.

"Minako! I saw it. I think it said that there was a traveling duel tournament. Something like that, anyway. But, his name is… Yugi Mutou. If I remember…"

"A duel tournament? With monsters?"

The rabbit smiled sheepishly, "It was on the poster, but I forgot…"

"So, were you looking at that guy? You seem pretty happy about him being here!" the other said slyly.

The girl's face tinged a bit, "M-Minako!"

Her fashioned friend smiled lightly, "Just kidding!"

Before Usagi could complain about her teasing, they heard a loud rumble from above.

"What is that?" the rabbit yelled.

"A youma! Let's go!" Minako grabbed her friends hand and dragged her into an alley where the other four were waiting.

"The youmas are less frequent, but they're very tough."

"Yeah."

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Venus Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Eternal Power, Make Up!"

Jupiter Eternal Power, Make Up!"

The five transformed into Sailor Senshi form and quickly ran out to see the tall building crumbling.

The senshi of the Moon looked to see Chibiusa and ran over to her, "Stay here. Don't fight this time."

The leader ran back and saw the monster jump down, making the ground under it tremble hard.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

A flaming arrow hut the monster on its forehead, but it seemed to only flinch and not pay it any attention.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap!"

A pulse of electricity forced itself into the monster, making the pause briefly, but it still raged on. The dragon-like creature raised its arm and and slammed Mars to the ground.

Sailor Moon quickly ran over to her friend and checked her worriedly, making the other three stand in front of their leader protectively.

"What's with this thing? My lightning barely even stunned it!"

"It has a hard armor. I think that only dark attack can really stun it. Like the four Spectre Sisters," the senshi of wisdom told them.

"So what do we do? Wait for Sailor Pluto and the other Outers?"

"That or attack for a long time. But with Mars out, it will be difficult."

The green clothed senshi growled in frustration and threw another attack.

Mercury put her super computer away and joined into the offense, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The attacks clashed with the hard armor of the monster yet it still stood, though stunned lightly for a second.

"Mercury! Figure out how we should actually be doing this!" Jupiter yelled.

Before the blue haired senshi could take out her computer, they heard someone shout something.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

A man in purple robes appeared and held out his hand. The senshi watch in wonder as the dragon crumbled completely and lay there weakly.

"Sailor Moon!" the wise senshi yelled as she saw an opening to destroy the monster.

The winged senshi nodded and took out her eternal tiare and called out her attack, "Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!"

The shining light focused on the monster and it forced the monster to be destroyed by the last strong power.

"Wait, who are you?" the Jupiter senshi asked.

The tall man stepped aside, revealing the duelist from earlier.

"Yugi… Mutou?" the Moon princess asked.

"Wait, why do you have the ability to have one monster attack the other."

"Why are you so angry sounding?" the deep voice asked.

"Because, you can easily be a enemy."

"I'm a friend. I won't attack."

"Girls, stand down. Why did you help us?" the princess asked calmly.

"Because, you looked like you needed the help."

The senshi relaxed a bit, "Thank you for helping us. I hope we maybe meet again. But we must go before authorities come out and start to question us. If you can, meet us at the park tonight."

"Sailor Moon!" Venus hissed.

"Alright. I will."

The Moon senshi nodded and jumped to the building above, with her senshi following hesitantly.

End Chapter

So, I'm taking off the old idea of the story and I'm changing it. I think I will take it off of Doma arc. and take it just somewhere random and then go to Capsule Monsters. Sorry about that!

So, it will have the base idea of the old A New Future but, it will have a new plot. Trust me, though, it will have it loosely based on A New Future.

Also, the movie they went to see is a movie that I just recently got. Its a 3DGC animation movie and I really love it! It was quite heart touching!

I will keep the old one up but it will no longer be updated. So, anyway, please read and review! I love the review button and I would hug it to death if it didn't mean no reviews! ;)

- HoshiKaabii13 (Formerly know as SailorVMoon1311815)


End file.
